1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine oil containers and more particularly pertains to containers for small engine oil which may be adapted for providing a storage and dispensing container specifically configured for use with small engines such as used on portable generators, lawn mowers, and the like which have constricted, slow moving oil fill openings and additionally for retail display whereby a product may be easily recognized by a customer as being specifically for use with small engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine oil containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine oil containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing, transporting, and dispensing engine fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for providing a storage and dispensing container specifically configured for use with small engines such as used on portable generators, lawn mowers, and the like in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,379 to Sloan discloses a dispensing container with integral funnel comprising a container and closure assembly including a funnel attached to a closure portion thereof and specifically to facilitate emptying of the contents of the container into a given receiving opening or receptacle, such as applying motor oil to the oil fill orifice located on a motor vehicle engine, without spilling the contents. A membrane is normally positioned in sealing relation to the open end of the container and the funnel is movable between an operative and an inoperation position and is specifically structured to puncture the membrane when in the operative position to allow free flow of the contents from the container through the funnel and into the receiving opening, port, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,570 to Dubow et al. describes a container for inverted dispensing engine oil including a self-contained plunger with a cutting head that permits dispensing of the oil in an inverted position in cramped spaces. The container includes a foil or other frangible seal across the spout opening that is pierced by manual actuation of the plunger after the container is inverted. The container base includes a flexible area for pressing manually against the plunger end. The invention permits dispensing of oil into an engine without spillage in engine compartments having limited space for positioning the oil container.
The prior art also discloses other oil containers as shown in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 260,968 to Pavia et al., U.S. Pat. Des. No. 291,658 to Klette et al., and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 293,653 to Peters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container for small engine oil for providing a storage and dispensing container specifically configured for use with small engines such as used on portable generators, lawn mowers, and the like which have constricted, slow moving oil fill openings. Furthermore, none of the prior art engine oil containers teach or suggest the additional enhancements for retail display whereby a product may be easily recognized by a customer as being specifically for use with small engines.
In this respect, the container for small engine oil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a storage and dispensing container specifically configured for use with small engines such as used on portable generators, lawn mowers, and the like which have constricted, slow moving oil fill openings and additionally for retail display whereby a product may be easily recognized by a customer as being specifically for use with small engines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new containers for small engine oil which can be used for providing a storage and dispensing container specifically configured for use with small engines such as used on portable generators, lawn mowers, and the like which have constricted, slow moving oil fill openings and additionally for retail display whereby a product may be easily recognized by a customer as being specifically for use with small engines. In this regard, the present invention on substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for storing, transporting, and dispensing engine fluids. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.